


Ninjas of New York

by Silverfirewolf



Category: Lego Ninjago, tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfirewolf/pseuds/Silverfirewolf
Summary: Ninjago disapeared. Everyone from it ether escaped it's dispaeance or was reincarnated into new worlds. The ninja were reborn into another world. How will this effect the events of that world?Note: some context will have to be found on my tumblr silver-fire-wolf-pokemon-lover
Relationships: Cole/Lloyd Garmadon/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> ...I may also be looking for a beta reader for this because my grammar and spelling Rent the best...especally since I mispelled some words the same way so many times certain spell checks register them as actual words...

In each universe there is differences. This one differences are obvious yet at the same time an unknown factor. Ninjago was lost it's protectors reincarnated in another world along with friends, family...and enemies. The powers of the protectors trapped in crystals waiting to be reunited with their matching half.

…..  
Winter's snow  
…..

Doctor Jullian was smiling as he put the finishing touches on his son. A robot that looked rediculously human with white hair in a neat style, artificial skin that was mostly dark with patches of Viltigo. His eyes were closed but Jullian knew his son's eyes were a bright beautiful blue. He just needed to add the finishing touch. He pulled a crystal out of a drawer. It was strange a pure snowy white as if it was part of freshly fallen snow in the shape of a snowflake and giving off a wave of cold. Dr. Jullian put it in the spot where a heart would be on a regular human closing it and his son's chest.

It didn't take long for the bright blue eyes to flicker open. "Hello Zane" Dr. Jullian was beaming helping his son to his feet. The confused android looking around curiously. His attention snapped to the doctor. "I am Dr. Jullian your father. We have a lot to discover together alright?" Zane nodded still looking confused.

It was normal really he was currently the mentality of a young child. As soon as he learned to talk he would probably be asking a lot of questions. Dr. Jullian couldn't wait for that!

…..  
Lightning strikes twice  
….

A woman breathed heavily as she ran. She was holding a baby to her chest and crying. She was in a desert and it was currently night and pouring. Not exactly normal but it was the wet season. Soon she ducked into a junk yard. A place she normal would not be seen in but…

She scurried through it and found, surprisingly, a house. She looked at it and at her baby. She rushed up to it setting her baby down putting with him an envelope, a necklace, and a dark blue lightning bolt shape crystal that radiated power. She knocked loudly on the door and ran. She didn't look back.

A couple opened the door, a pair of brunettes. They looked down and the woman gasped and picked up the baby. Her husband gathered the items, wincing then the crystal seemingly protested being taken from the child.

They quickly got the child out of the blanket. Revealing him to be a peach skinned boy with slightly red tinted brunette hair. He yawned and curled up to the woman who cooed. The husband wondered where to get adoption papers, even more so after reading the letter.

"What are we gonna name him the letter didn't mention a name…" the Woman asked

"How about Jay?"

…..  
Eternal Earth  
….

A man was smiling as he held his son. The baby boy having black tufts of hair and pale tan skin, a mix of him and his mother. He glanced at his wife the woman beaming at the two of them.

Their family and friends waiting were allowed to come in, finally. There was much rejoicing and cooing. When asked what the boy's name was, while his aunt gave him a bracelet with an odd orange stone on it, one far to big for the baby and both parents frowned at, the answer was a simple "Cole, if fit better with living in America after all"

…..  
Blazing flame  
…..

A young couple was caring for their own son. A tan baby boy with messy tufts of brunette hair, his eyes open revealing the red tinted brown. The baby was currently gumming a strange red stone that reminded both parents of fire in shape and radiated heat that their child seemed to be immune to.

"Kai sweetie you can't do that you could hurt yourself" his mother fussed trying to get the stone out of her son's mouth. Her husband was just sighing. This was the third time they caught him doing that. He was surprised that Kai hadn't hurt himself yet.

…..  
Golden Green energy  
….

A man was grinning down at his son. The man himself was mostly hidden by shadows. His son however was bathed in light. A young baby with pale blond tufts of hair and pale peach skin. In the baby's hands was a green orb shaped jem that had swirls of gold in it.

"Lloyd my adorable son you are destined for great things I can feel it" the man stated.

….  
Water's blessing  
…..

A two year old Kai was grinning as he held, with the help of his father, his new born baby sister. She had tufts of black hair and the same skin color this was so cool! She was holding a stone their grandma gave her, it was cyan and shaped like a teardrop but rounded!

"Da wat's er nam?" Kai asked the words slurred by the fact he was a two year old still learning to talk. His parents looked at one another amused.

"Nya her name is Nya Kai" 

….  
Brave boy  
…..

"Father you said there was a surprise for me?" Zane asked comeing into a curtained off area of their home. Dr. Jullain beamed as he nodded.

"Zane, I had been thinking about things. I realized you were going to live far past me. I was faring you would end up being lonely." Zane tilted his head at what his father was saying.

"But isn't me being lonely why you built Flacon?" Zane scrunched his eyebrows at this.

"Falcon could only do so much to ease loneliness. Especially loneliness caused by loss of family." Dr. Jullian stated. "I do not wish for you to be without family Zane." Zane blinked at this. "Which is why Id like you to meet your younger brother."

Dr. Jullian moved to the side and Zane's metaphorical heart melted. Sitting, quite confused, on the table was another rather human looking nindroid, Zane didn't know where the term came from only that he started referring to himself as such after he learned to talk, they looked quite alike mostly in build. The other's hair being brown, his eyes a soft yellow-amber color and his skin not having the paler patches his did. "What's my brother's name."

"Ah I haven't named him yet…" Dr. Jullian was blushing. "Im afraid you ah name skills came from me. It took me a very long time to think of you name." Zane blinked and turned to his quite confused little brother. Something in the back of his mind just clicked then.

"What about Echo?" Given his brother perked up when that was said it stuck. Zane had no idea where it came from, again, and his dad was just as lost.  
…..  
Sadness and Hope  
…..

A man that looked like an anthropermorphic brown white and black rat set down a newspaper. On the cover page was two women that had been murdered. He knew the two, one his sister before he became a rat the other a child of an allied clan and a good friend. He lost two more family members this day. He wondered about what had happened before then? Had his friend married like she wanted had a child like she wished? Had his sister ever had a child like she wanted?

A yawn broke him out of his melancholy. He turned to his four adopted sons. Four little anthropomorphic turtles. They were all currles together and he couldn't be happier seeing that his little sons were at least safe. Yes, he missed his human life but as far as the world knew Hamato Yoshi was dead, not a giant rat with four turtle sons named Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michlangelo.

……  
To New York: earth  
…..

Cole sighed as he sat in his dad's car. The currently a nine year old glanced around with his lightly brown tinted dark gray eyes. They were moving to an apartment in New York. Most of their stuff was already there.

The young boy didn't understand why his dad suddenly had the need to move. Still whatever ever it was spooked his dad. Cole was brought out of his thoughts by his dad getting into the car. Cole silently said goodbye to the town that had been his home for 9 years.

….  
To New York: Energy  
….

Lloyd, now 9 was being held to his mother's chest. The boy with strange eyes, two colors red and green not one or the other or one of each, was confused. Why were they running? Where was dad? What was going on?

They didn't stop until they got to a doorway in an alleyway. His mom knocked on it a few time. Soon a man he recognized from pictures opened it. His uncle Wu with his white hair and dark yet kind eyes.

"Misako, what a surprise, come in! I can make some tea-" Wu started to say.

"I don't have time for that Wu. I am sorry but I need you to take care of Lloyd for a while...something happened and I'm afraid of leaving him with his father." Misako stated handing Lloyd to Wu. Confusion and understanding on the man's face. "I need to go Lloyd be good for your uncle ok?" Lloyd simply nodded to his mom before she left.

Wu brought him inside and shut the door. "Uncle Wu...does this have anything to do with...me?" Lloyd asked scared. He griped his arm before wincing.

"No Lloyd" Wu assured before leaning down "what happened to your arm?"

"Dad meet with someone and they put this on my arm." Lloyd pulled up his sleeve to show the three toed raptor foot like symbol. Wu's eyes widened a bit. Then he looked solemn. Lloyd looked scared at that. "Lloyd, this truly has nothing to do about you rather who your father has allied himself with." Lloyd looked confused. However before he said anything else the phone rang.

…..  
To New York: Fire and Water  
…..

Nya, at age 7, was scared and clutching her brother's hand as the two of them sat in a police station. Her brown eyes glancing around. Kai was clutching her hand too. There parents were missing and so they had to go to their most immediate care taker, in this case their god father Wu.

Right now they were waiting for the man they hadn't really ever meet. Soon an old Asian man with a long white beard came in. His dark eyes having much wisdom in them. "Kai, Nya...I am Wu." Nya blinked owlishly at this. Honestly she didn't think he would look like this.

The next few minutes were a blur. Soon Nya and Kai found themselves in a car sitting next to a blond boy. "Kai, Nya this is my nephew Lloyd."

….  
To new york: Ice  
….

When Zane was chronologically 15, and Echo 13, it was decided that he would finally go to the outside world and go to school. It was decided that they would go to New York, as they would be able to test themselves there. The young human looking android took a breath. He didn't need to breath but it made him feel closer to the humans he was designed to protect and how he looked. Echo did it because he did it, before the younger giggled a bit.

"Zane, Echo, are you two ready?" His father asked. The man was starting to grey, it worried Zane. Echo nodded excitedly. He was a bit more social than zane oddly though the older didn't know how he would react to humans outside of father. Zane didn't know how he would interact.

"Yes Father." Zane smiled especially as his Robotic Falcon, designed to look like a real one, landed on his shoulder. His father beamed before pulling something out of his pocket. It was a pair ofs pendant silver in color and looked like a snowdrop flower with a single snowflake coming out of the petals.

"boy there is one thing I wasn't sure when to tell you but now is as good a time as any I suppose but before I was Dr. Jullian, before I was your father, I was part of a clan known as the Hanafuyu, we were a clan of Ninjas...but we had to scatter and hide when our Allies, the Hamatos, started being killed off...this is our clans symbol…" his father clasped the necklace around his neck. 

" you're hoping some of the Hamatos survived" it was a statement not a question. Dr. Jullian nodded with a proud smile. "I will see if I can find them but I should meanwhile hide this. I don't have a good feeling about wearing it in the open." Zane put the pendant under his snowflake printed blue sweater. His father only nodded.

"And I'm gonna help big brother." Echo stated proudly doing much of the same.

"With that we should go!" Zane laughed at his father's enthusiasm.

….  
To New York: Lightning  
….

Jay Walker was excited and nervous, a wide grin on his freckled face. He finally convinced his parents to let him go to a real school! It had been hard to convince them to do really anything! But now they were moving to New York so he could go to school and they could get a new junk yard with more stuff!

He fiddled with his bracelet, which had the stone he's had with him since he was a baby. He scrunched his eyebrows, one of which had a cut in it, this was a big change in his life. He was going to meet people and be a normal kid! Well mostly normal, does being adopted count as normal? Still he probably should get to the car.


	2. Ch 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Zane are entering their new school. Small start for a big change.

….  
Ch 1: the biggest changes start small  
….

Jay gulped looking at his new school. He was underprepared for just how many other kids were there. Glancing around he saw a brunette boy with a couple cuts on his face talking to a black haired girl that looked related to him and a blond with strange eyes. Then he spotted a tall black haired guy slumping and grumbling going in the building. Then a pretty much white haired boy looking confused as he felt. He decided to talk to him.

"Um hey you new too?" The Viltigo boy turned around and blinked, with his, quite frankly unnatural looking, blue eyes.

"I am...and very...lost" Jay hummed at that.

"Im the same...oh my name's Jay Walker you?" Jay asked might as well.

"I am Zane Jullian" zane smiled and ok that was cute. "I think we should ask where the office is." Jay nodded and the two ended up approaching the trio. Jay noted the blond and brunette had a necklace each with odd stones in it one like fire and the other a green sphere, and the black haired girl had a hair clip with her own stone this one a rounded water drop. "Excuse us but do you know where the office is we are new here and are lost."

"Oh sure it's not far into the building just enter and once you're past the metal detectors, it's in the hallway to the left." The girl stated she rose a brow as zane stiffened, the white haired boy in a white long sleeved turtleneck and sweater vest didn't look like a troublemaker...but looks could be deceiving.

"Um would having metal prosthetics be a problem?" Zane then asked. Never mind he was just nervous about prosthetics, she couldn't tell what he had a prosthetic of but…

"No it's for knives and such not things to help a person function like a normal human being." he looked extremely relieved then. "Im Nya Sumisu, these two idiots" both of which let out indignation sounds "are my older brother Kai, and Lloyd Montgomery"

"It's nice to meet you I am Zane Jullian" Zane smiled. Nya took a glance at her brother and Lloyd both looked like they were gonna trip over themselves.

"I ah I-Im Jay Walker." Jay stuttered out. Nya looked amused as Kai and Lloyd looked like they were gonna just keel over. Soon Jay and Zane left. Nya turned to the boys.

"So on top of having a crush on Cole, and each other, your poly butts have fallen for the new kids" Nya grinned. The two blushed Kai scoffing.

"What? No!" Kai was blushing "we don't even know them!"

"Yet." Lloyd added unhelpfully. Kai lightly punched his shoulder.

….

Zane and Jay entered the office where two people were waiting. The tall black haired male Jay spotted earlier and a red haired girl with blue eyes and peach skin. The redhead smiled at them.

"Are you Zane Jullian and Jay Walker?" The boys nodded to her. "Im April O'Neil and this is-"

"Cole Brookstone, I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself April" Cole sighed shaking his head.

"We were asked to show you around" April smiled

"You were asked, I was Volunteered by another person" Cole stated, Jay noticed the stone on the larger teen's bracelet. That was five he'd seen so weird. 

"Anyways we've got a lot to show you come on" with that the tour started. April Zane and Jay didn't notice Cole staring at Zane and Jay.

….  
Lunch time  
….

Cole sighed as he sat down with Kai, Lloyd and Nya. The three of them looking at him with some excitement. "You guys wanna know about the new kids?"

"Yeah we met them for a brief moment but we only learned Zane was polite and has metal prosthetics somewhere and Jay is shy" Nya stated.

"They're both smart, every class they have save for PE and electives are all AP classes" Cole stated getting some wide eyes"April got them both talking about their home lives and Zane didn't share much just that he was home schooled for the most part and lives with his dad, younger brother, and his pet falcon"

"Don't Falcons require a license to own?" Lloyd asked.

"He has one and showed April when she asked...other than that he's like you said polite" Cole rubbed his head. "Jay was way more open, he was home schooled before coming here but that's partly because he and his parents lived in the desert before moving here, they own a scrap yard and when they moved moved it's location. He was pretty talkative once he found out he and Zane were in most of their classes together, and Jay is a talker."

"Alright notice anything else?" Nya asked slyly.

"Jay has a bracelet with a stone like ours on it" that snapped everyone to attention "you didn't notice?"

"We only meet him and Zane briefly long enough to tell them where the office was and exchange names" Cole nodded at that statement from Lloyd. "But this means Jay is one of us and doesn't know it yet what did it look like?" His voice got very low at that.

"Dark blue lightning bolt" Cole stated. "Master of electricity Im guessing?" The other three nodded. "Alright how do we break it to him?"

"We'll figure that out later but Cole did you think they were cute or not?" Nya was grinning. Cole's blush told her everything she needed to know. She loved her dumb boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are picking up after school for Zane. What all is gonna happen?


	3. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school shinaigans for everyone but Jay and april

….  
Ch 2: After school  
…

"Jay! Zane!" The two, who were talking about their last class of the day: robotics, stopped and looked at April. "You two are new to New York right?" April asked they nodded "would you like me to show you two around a bit?"

"I would have to call my parents and if they are ok with it yeah…" Jay smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"I am going to have to decline. My father wants me home as soon as possible, I have to help him pick up my younger brother from his school, and Falcon does not do well being in his cage for long periods of time" Zane stated. The other two nodded as he left Jay pulling out his phone when he did. 

Exiting Zane saw his father with falcon on his arm. The man smiled and waved Zane over. The teen holding out his arm so falcon could instead go onto it. "How was your first day Zane?"

"It was interesting. Since I had to be shown around before going to class, I did not attend first period. However all my classes went smoothly and I believe I made a friend, another new student, his name is Jay, whom I share the majority of my classes with." Zane smiled as he and his father got in his father's car. "After classes let out for the day one of the two who showed Jay and I around, April, asked if we would like to be shown what she knows of New York. Since I had promised to come home after school, and we got Echo, I declined, but Jay was calling his parents about it."

"This is good it's always nice to have friends." His father smiled. "And it's great you made one on the first day." Zane smiled at that. "I'm proud of you Zane" Zane's cheeks took on a slightly more blue tone.

They then went to get echo. The brunette nindroid slid into the car. He was practically vibrating. "I made a lot of friends!" He then proceded to tell his very happy dad and more subdued brother about it.

Though soon they were at home. The two talked a bit more before going inside. Once inside the closed all the curtains and blinds. Dr. Jullian double checked everything before nodding to zane. Falcon left the teens arm and onto a stand. Echo went into another room.

Zane then changed into a white gi that had a hood on it with black fighting shoes. He placed some metal plates on his arms that his father wrapped up in bandages effectively hiding them. Then repeated the process with his legs and neck, then hiding needles in the arm wraps. He put on a pair of black gloves before putting on a belt with shuriken that were designed not only to throw but to fight up close with, a pouch with other items on the other side. A quiver full of arrows and a black bow followed going across his back. A smaller belt the attached the two holding some Kunai on it. Finally he put on a shoulder pad. He was almost ready. Echo came out with similar wear, only in bronze and gray, with a Yari.

"Zane, Echo…" he turned to his father who was holding two voice modifiers and two masks, one for each of his sons. "Please be safe." Zane and Echo gently took the items.

"We will." With that they put on both items and pulled up their hoods. The hood pressed down on their heads and easily hid everything but his eyes. "Let's go, Echo, Flacon." With that both the white clad boy, dual color clad boy, and the bird were gone hidden by the shadows despite the eye catching colors.

….

Zane in his ninja state took steady even breaths. New York was big and new but he had an in built GPS and Falcon. Not to mention years of actual combat training. He was safe, calm, and right now just trying to get to know the area. Echo was much the same, but had already split off from his brother.

So hopping from roof to roof was simple and easy. Staying out of sight was tricky but he had nearly 15 years of training to fall back on he managed. Honestly both he and Falcon had so far not found anything, and he wondered if Echo had. He knew that in a city that could change, especially one with an overwhelming amount of people.

Change it did he found something. A woman being cornered by some punks that all had a purple dragon design somewhere on them. Zane was about to step in When four others did. They were all dressed similarly to him with different colors and weapons. One wore red and was wielding an odachi, another wore black and wielded a scythe, another green wielding a plain Katana and an kodachi, the last wore both cyan and magenta and wielding a spear. They were all doing very well and had clearly trained for a while.

Until Zane noticed the woman smile and take out a dagger. This had been a trap, likely for the ones fighting. He quickly pulled out his bow and an arrow and shot the woman's dagger out of her hand. This startled all the fighters and allowed Zane to slip away, Falcon landing on a spot above the fighters allowing Zane to see what happened.

The fight quickly turned to the other ninja's favor and once the police were on the way they slipped away themselves. With that he cut his visual link with falcon and they continued scouting separately.

….  
With the other ninja  
…..

"Who the heck stopped that woman? How?" A voice asked as the four entered a building. Red took off his hood revealing that it was Kai underneath. The others followed suit, Lloyd being green. Cole being black, and Nya being the two color clad one.

"I can't answer the first one but the second one…" Nya pulled out the arrow that had been shot at the dagger. "With a bow."

"The heck who has that good of aim?" Cole sputtered out in disbelief. The others shrugged at that. They honestly didn't know.

"If I didn't know better I'd say Jay since he's gonna be the master of lightning but…" Lloyd frowned "I don't think he knows how to fight."

"We'll we can see tomorrow in gym class is wrestling." Kai grinned "and I have the same gym period as both of them."

"...lucky." Kai laughed at Lloyd's response. Cole was looking slightly jealous and Nya just sighed and shook her head. Soon they put back on their mask and went back out.

….  
With Zane  
….

He stayed out a bit longer with Falcon breaking up some fights and such without being seen and getting the attention of the police to hand the culprits. After a while he felt the hair on his neck stand up and he turned with a shirken in his hand. The person behind him cursed and fell back. He blinked realizing it was the green clad ninja. "My apologies I thought you were something else." zane was glad he had the voice changer on.

"That's... alright." Clearly by how they were straining their voice to hide it this person didn't have such a luxury. "I uh were you the one who-"

"Assisted you and your friends? Yes" zane was honest, as far as he knew Green was not a threat. "I saw you jump in to save her when I was about to myself…"

"Well thank you then." Zane simply nodded to the thanks and left. He heard the green clad other try and stop him but he didn't. Especially since Falcon was alerting him of a burglary. He could already tell he was faster than the green clad male.

After stopping a few more small crimes zane returned home with Falcon. He changed into his pjs and shut down for the night to charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time the next day. Almost to episode 1 hehe.


	4. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah the next day...oh whats going on...

….  
Ch 3: next day  
…

Zane saw images, images that had plagued him for a month before he and his father moved. Falcon circling above them. They were clearer however, he himself in white, Echo in his two colors and the other four ninjas in their colors beside him all ready for a fight. Five more figures were blurred to the side. A large imposing figure with fire behind him standing up.

….  
Zane woke with a slight gasp. The visions he had were unknown in where they came from, given he didn't dream. No what he saw was a preminion of the future. It had been proven before, many times.

Still he didn't say anything about it as he got dressed for school. Today was going to be his first proper day of school. He grimaced, his first class was physical education. The only comfort he got was that Jay was in it.

It was not that zane wasn't good with the physical side of things. It was more the fact he would have to hold himself back. he wasn't sure was an appropriate amount of holding back either. He sighed and went to go join his family for breakfast.

….

Jay was rushing to where the gym's changing room was. He almost got lost, thankfully he ran into April. When he got there he blinked seeing that he wasn't the only one there, given how early it was. There was a far too chipper looking Kai and Zane who was looking like he usually did. 

"Hello Jay." Zane smiled, Jay smiled back at him.

"Hey Zane!" Jay also then waved to Kai slightly. Jay then looked nervous and Kai quirked an eye brow.

"You ok there?" Kai asked

"Haha yeah, just about to take part in a class where everyone can see how bad I am at sports because the only exercise I ever got was lifting junk." Kai winced and Zane looked confused.

"But that implies you are still physically fit." Zane stated still looking confused.

"I'm nervous because of the people Zane" Jay had already gotten used to the boy's lack of understanding certain things. Zane then made an understanding face.

"Well we better get changed either way" Kai piped up having taken off his shirt. Jay stuttered and blushed un able to respond. Zane noted the scars on Kai some looked like he's been stabbed or cut and not with just a plain knife. Still the android hiding in plain sight took off his own shirt and the sweater and necklace he wore.

Jay was going to die because both Kai and Zane were hot. Both had muscles, though Zanes were much more lean than Kai's and Kai's weren't body builder like but damn. Jay then took off his own shirt and the hoodie over it. He he then took off his necklace blushing at almost forgetting it.

Kai took a glance at Zane. The white haired boy's body build actually fit pretty well for an archer even if he was scrawny like. Jay's build and muscles pretty much confirmed what Jay said, a lot of lifting heavy objects but not much else in short not a whole lot there, on top of the scars that were likely from not handling the objects right.

The three got fully dressed in a short period. Kai was having troubles detecting on Zane what was prosthetic. Jay asked about that. Zane bluntly informed his father made an artificial skin that went over them so he could look as normal as possible, and yes his dad was a scientist and inventor.

Admittedly the sound Jay made when the teacher reminded everyone it was Wrestling day was both cute and made Kai pitty the shorter boy. It was painfully clear by the end of the day Jay never learned how to fight. Zane however simply never Wrestled before and most of his losses were chalked up to that.

….  
Lunch time that day  
….  
Kai sat with his usual group. The other three looking at him expectantly. "Jay has zero fighting experance. Zane looks like he's got an archer's build and most of his matches were lost simply because he never wrestled before." Kai stated quietly. "On that note Jay does have some muscles apparently living in a junkyard can help with that."

"That's not entirely good he has to learn something. New York isn't exactly a safe place." Nya stated popping some of her lunch into her mouth.

"But how would we convince him?" Lloyd asked blinking. Kai looked at him in worry. The blond wore green contacts to school because of his very much identifiable eyes. He rarely had issues with them but still.

"Maybe point it out?" Cole shrugged. "I mean Kai could since they're in the same gym class." The others nodded it made sense. With that they finished their lunch in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next ch the first episode of the show...


	5. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane meets some unusual folks and has a ling night. Echo joins in later on in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for ch: when zane introduces himself as "Fuyu" the dialogue will switch to using it whenever he is a Ninja. It will mostly be the same with Echo and his alias later.
> 
> Also warning ther may be some ooc ness because Im not exactly good at keeping people in charater...plus reincarnation so no one is exactly the same I guess...

….  
Ch 4: rise of the turtles  
….

It had been a few days since Zane, and Echo, had come to the city. Currently he was in his ninja garb paroling the city. In a part where the other ninja dont commonly parole, Echo in another that they didn't. Everything was going smoothly so far. He then stopped and stared.

He couldn't not because the four teens in front of him looking over the roofs. They were different heights but they were all, according to his scanners, biologically some form of mutated turtle. They stood at human hights on two legs and had arms with three fingers and toes on each hand or foot. Each one had a different color of bandana, blue, red, orage, purple. All had bandages around their hands, forearms, and legs with brown elbow pads and knee pads. Brown belts then their weapons. Blue had twin Katanas on his back, purple a bow staff, orange and red didn't have the back strap since their nunchucks and Sais respectively.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Zane heard purple state as he got closer. He noticed they had spotted April and her father.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen" red retorted. Then the O'Neils had been cut off from their walk by a white van. Four identical looking men came out of the back and Zane swore something was off.

"We gotta save her" purple stated about to jump down when blue put his hand on his shoulder.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear. Were suppose to stay away from people." Understandable as they were not humans or close to looking human. Zane was pulling out his bow and an Arrow still. "And bathrooms" that made less sense. Zane notched the arrow ready to fire as soon as the turtles got out of the way.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero?" Red asked "since when did heroes ask for permission?" A very valid point.

"They don't but-" blue didnt get to finish.

"Well I'm going" good on purple. Blue watched the other three jump down, with skills of a ninja, ones that hadn't had a lot of observational training against other ninja but ninja. Blue then sighed and followed. Good now Zane could fire without hitting one...hopefully…

Zane winced at how uncoordinated they were as he shot an arrow into one of the men they were fighting only for him to stay standing. Zane also rolled his eyes when April screamed, she was being rescued dang it. Zane noticed blue for a slight moment glanced right at him. Zane growled as the men got away with the girl most the turtles running after the van. Orange however ended up facing a lone man. Zane followed as the man chased orange into an alleyway only for orange nunchuck to become a kusagama and slice his face. The man fell with a purple glow.

"Huh?" Zane frowned and went over orange yelped. "Dude where did you come from?"

"I had been following you for approximately one minute before the two civilians were attacked." Oranges eyes widened. Even more so when zane flipped the man over.

"Dude that is just wrong." Orange yelped Zane at first didn't see the problem. The man's face was robotic, which was a bit startling as to his knowledge he was the only android around this area currently, unless Echo came. Then looking down he saw an alien life form that looked like a brain that had tenticals eyes and sharp teeth. It screeched and lurched clinging itself on Zane's face.

Orange screamed but assisted in getting it off of Zane's face. After which it crawled away. Zane sighed and looked at the robotic exoskeleton it had. He cut off a finger for evidence. "So I'm Mikey you?"

"...you may Call me Fuyu" Zane stated standing.

"Dude we need to go tell my bros" Mikey then stated grabbing Fuyu and dragging the confused teen off. Soon they were insight of the other turtles. "Guys guys!" His brothers stopped glaced at Fuyu. "You're never gonna believe this that dude he had a brain!" Fuyu had a feeling this would not end well.

"We all have brains mikey" blue stated

"Not all of us"

"Inaccurate every living being sans worms has a brain. While not all creatures can think like a human can we all have brains." Fuyu stated the others were tense however.

"In our chest?" Mikey asked putting his hands to his chest.

"No Mickey not in our chest." Leo deadpanned.

"You guys aren't listening to me" Mikey freaked. Only to be slapped by blue. "Did you just slap me?" Mikey put his hands under and to the side of his face.

"I was calming you down." Blue stated

"Why would that calm me down."

"He has a point slapping someone while they are panicked is actually more likely to put them in a state of shock rather than calm them down." Fuyu sighed purple nodding with his words.

"Ok just who are you" Red asked.

"Oh this is Fuyu he helped me out while you guys chased the van." Mikey stated.

"You were the one shooting arrows at those guys." Blue stated. Fuyu nodded at that. "Well we are eternally grounded goodbye outside world."

"Ignoring Fuyu what the heck are you blathering about Mikey?" Red asked.

"Just just come on" Mikey rambled to his brothers as he and Fuyu led them to the alleyway where the exosuit was, learning the other three turtles names along the way, blue was leo, purple was Donnie, and Red was Raph.Fumuu frowning under his mask when there was no sign of it. "He's gone?"

"Thankfully I prepared some evidence myself" Fumi stated pulling out the finger. The three who hadn't fought initially looked sick only to see there was no blood but a purple glow and metal. Donnie then took it. 

"I have never seen anything like it. Not even in some of the most advanced robotics!" Donnie stated with awe. It almost wanted to make Fuyu snort, almost. His brother and he were the most advanced human made androids currently, and this was alien.

"That's nice but we gotta go talk to master Splinter!" Stated Leo Fuyu looked at Mikey who mouthed sensei and dad. Fumi nodded at that.

"For the most part the truth. I do not recommend you telling him about me unless it is necessary, however." Fuyu stated, He was trying to use Falcon to find the van and having no luck at the same time.

"Do you mind helping us out still?" Mikey asked with puppy dog eyes. Fuyu hummed before giving his answer.

"I do believe I could aid you some more. I am currently not needed elsewhere, as my brother has another area covered, and their was just a kidnapping." Plus he would feel horrible for not saving April. She was quite nice and checked on him and Jay daily to make sure they were ok.

When they disappeared for a bit they returned with the information Leo was now their leader. Fuyu had not problem with it. He did not think of himself as a leader and was just assisting. They then started to stake out a building that had the same logo as the van that took April and her father. They also had to explain this to Mikey several times along with their need to interrogate the people. Though Mikey was not focused on that.

….   
Other side of town  
….

"Has anyone seen our mysterious white clad ninja or his falcon tonight?" Cole asked as he took down some thugs. He got the negative on that from the others.

"Maybe he's on the other side of town?" Nya suggested ducking under a thug. "He does tend to stand back if we have things handled!"

"Maybe!" Cole threw back. "What about the bronze clad one?"

"Probably the same!" Lloyd called back

…..  
The steak out was not going well for most the turtles. Leo was the only actual turtle focused on it. Fuyu himself was focused on it. The others were trying to occupy themselves while they waited.

"Give it up already the guys not going to show." Raph gripped to Leo. 

"We have to be patient" Leo stated calmly. He was undeterred by his brother's attitude.

"Patience is a virtue Raph and one any good shinobi has." Fuyu stated nodding.

"No! you have to come up with a better plan." Raph crossed his arms ignoring the white clad ninja next to his brother. "Because the five of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses-"

"I don't think they'd fit."mMikey chirped looking at his thumbs.

"It is a metaphor mikey." Fuyu sounded amused. He was given usually he didn't get them himself.

"Oh!" the orange clad turtle hummed.

"Is pointless." Raph finally finished.

"You sure about that Raph?" Leo asked almost sounding amused.

"He just showed up. didn't he?" Raph asked as the white van drove up. Fuyu gave a silent nod before Raph muttered "shoulda complained 2 hours ago."  
The guy was getting out of the van.

"Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question." Leo quoted closing his eyes at the end only for when he opened them Fuyu was standing there. The white clad ninja was also giving him a look.

"Less time quoting a tv show more time on the actual mission." Fuyu advised before he and Leo went to join the other three. They surrounded the man, which looked threatening honestly.

"Alright bub we can do this the easy way or the hard way, my personal preference." Raph stated getting out his sais. 

"There's five of us and one of you." Donnie stated "what are you gonna do?" Fuyu was glad he had a high amount of self restraint at this moment. Especially as the guy got out a high tech weaponized lazer rifle and started shooting at them. The turtles jumped up out of the way.

"You had to ask" came Raphs angry voice as Fuyu threw shuriken at the guy's hand. He dropped the rifle but he was getting in the truck anyways.

"He's getting away again!" Donnie reported irritably.

"No he's not" and with that Leo lead them across the roofs to cut the man off. Raph ended on top of it for a moment before being flung off. Fuyu will not deny that made him wince. His artificial skin would have been bruised from that. The guy tried shooting at them while driving, not that it worked and Fuyu and Leo both threw shuriken at the front left tire.

Fuyu winced as the van, technically crashed. However he stepped back for a moment to gather the shuriken and to have Falcon erase any video evidence. The five then went around to the back and Raph lifted one of the doors to the back of the van. a glowing greenish blue liquid in a canister fell out.

"Mom?!" Mikey asked and Fuyu just looked at him confused. There was after a moment a collective woah from the turtles as Fuyu moved to pick it up.

"So that's the-" leo started

"Mutagen that turned the four of us into what we are now" Donnie stated taking it from Fuyu. Fuyu was scanning it silently because it was...definitely not of this world. 

"Let's drink some!" Mikey was grinning at his idea.

"Unadvised not only do we not know the risk of exposer to it a second time. We have no way of knowing if it has been modified since your exposer to it…"

"15 years ago" Donnie filled in. Which was plenty of time to mess with something.

"Not taking in account of that why would you do that?!" Raph asked.

"Cause if you mutate a mutant you get a super mutant!" Mikey smiled

"Or a corps from the mutagen not reacting well and killing you." Mikey deflated from Fuyu's blunt retort.

"Guys this is huge." Leo then decided to add in. "Who ever kidnapped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us 15 years ago." Which made this more urgent.

"How is that possible?" Donnie then asked.

"With alien robots anything is possible" Mikey stated.

"Ok while the robot part is plausible from Fuyu's evidence. I am still not convinced there are alien robots." Donnie stated "it just doesn't seem logical."

"Says the mutant turtle" Fuyu was giving the most 'I am disappointed in you' look to the purple clad turtle he could muster with just his eyes. It was working by Donnie's look. Mikey tried to prove his point but.

"Mikey he does not look the same as the man we fought before. If we were to look for one of the identical men we would have more luck." Mikey hummed at that.

"Still it's time to get some answers." Raph stated grabbing the mutagen and the guy. "Who are you and what's going on?" 

"Name's Snake" the man stated "and I got nothing to say to you Hideous freaks...or that weirdo in white." Fuyu actually looked mildly insulted at that. Mikey patted the tall teen on his back.

"Well that's 'cause you don't know us yet." Raph threw him over to Donnie and Mickey. "You see we were just regular guys" Raph opened the lid to the container. "Until we got hit with a little of this."

"Wh-what are ya doing?" Snake asked. 

"Playing a little game I'd like to call mutation roulette." Raph was having far too much fun with this in Fuyu's opinion. However the faster this was done the faster they could save April and her father. "Now you could turn out handsome like me"

"Matter of opinion" Fuyu snorted

"Or you might end up disgusting and deformed" Raph continued. "Like Mikey here."

"Hey!" Mikey glared at his brother for that.

"Mikey is no less deformed than you are Raph" Fuyu sighed rubbing the area his nose was in.

"So you feeling lucky?" Raph asked starting to let it out slowly. Snake after a few moments caved.

"Okay! okay! They call themselves the Kraang" Snake stated "they've been grabbing scientist from all over the city" Fuyu let out a high pitched strangled sound. The turtles all glanced at one another at that.

"Well that worked out pretty good" Leo complemented. 

"Of course it did would you wanna look like Mikey?" Raph asked rhetorically. He yelped as Fuyu then smacked him on the head.

"By virtue of being a turtle and presumably the same kind of turtle you already do" Raph will never admit it but he shivered from the glare Fuyu was giving him and from the cold just rolling off the, perceived, human.

"What do they want with scientist?" Leo then asked.

"I don't know" Snake deadpanned. Raph wiggled the canister. "All I know is that they're taking them out of the city tonight, but I don't know where."

"This is awesome!" Donnie cheered "that girl's dad is a scientist I'm a scientist. Oh she is so gonna like me." 

"Priorities Donnie." Fuyu sighed rubbing his head.

"I dont think your her type." Is what Snake stated. Fuyu rose an eyebrow at that.

"Where are they now?" Leo then asked arms crossed.

….

In a short bit they were waiting on a roof. Leo Donnie, Raph, and Fuyu were doing the actual stake out again. Mikey was in charge of guarding Snake, and was whipping around his nunchucks. Leo was using a telescope.

"There's gotta be at least 20 of them down their" Leo stated. Fuyu was looking through Falcon's eyes and hummed yes it did seem like that.

"And that's just the ones we can see." Donnie stated after that.

"Alright! An all you can beat Buffett." Raph grinned pulling out his Sais. He spun them for extra effect.

"We can't just rush in there!" Leo turned to Raph holding out a hand. "We need a plan."

"Why?" Raph sounded shocked.

"There are innocents at stake here Raph." Fuyu stated. Despite most of his face being covered they could tell he wasn't impressed.

"If we screw this up their all gonners." Donnie added walking up.

"Then we wont screw it up." Raph leaned forward splaying his hands to the sides and still holding his sai.

"Easier said than done. Even the best laid plans can be ruined by one action." Fuyu stated. He shivered realizing he may be putting a target on his back by calling himself Fuyu.

"Boy I could sure go for some of that pizza right now." Mikey was smiling and had his hands behind his back. Fuyu shook his head at this. Things were going to be chaos shortly. He then spread out his arms still smiling "huh?" The other three turtles stared at him before blinking. "What?" Mikey honestly looked confused. "I cant be the only one that's hungry." Oh if only that was the problem, Fuyu was actively face palming.

"Where's Snake?" Leo asked the question on everyone else's mind. Mikey gasped and they looked. The man was gone,and they could hear his foot steps. Fuyu was wondering if Mikey had add or adhd. 

"Oh jeeze." Mikey curled in on himself slightly from that. Thankfully the man hadn't gotten far.

"Get 'em" Leo pointed forward before they just moved. Down a fire escape, and they had to split up. Fuyu back tracked when he heard Mikey yelling in pain. Donnie was wincing in front of a wall. Where Mikey's yells were coming from along with dog barks.

"I don't think he went this way." Mikey called as Fuyu went over the wall, using Donnie's shell as a springboard. The dogs went to attack him but an icy aura came off him and they backed up.

Fuyu got Mikey back over the wall and looked him over. The dogs mostly got his shell, thankfully he supposed, but he had a few bite marks on his arms and legs. Fuyu ripped some of his gi up to act as bandages. Raph and Leo then walked up.

Soon Fuyu was waiting for them to show back up while on a roof. Leo and Raph had told him the plan. They had to wait for Donnie to do some modifications. Falcon landed on his shoulder.

"So what cha doing my big brother?" Fuyu yelped when Echo showed up. "And what happened to your gi?"

"...ah well-" and with that Fuyu filled in his brother on what happened so far. Fuyu then spotted Mikey walking up. Echo didn't however.

"Whose this?" Mikey asked and Echo yelped.

"Mikey this is my own brother-"

"Harukaze" Echo chirped Zane was now wondering where Echo got his naming skills from, they were better than his or fathers. Mikey told them it was time for the plan. Leo groaned when the plan was already having to be altered because Fuyu hadn't expected his younger brother to show up.

Several minutes later, some quiet arguments, and one rather magnificent explosion later. The many identical looking people called Kraang were distracted. The turtles, Fuyu, and Harukaze were climbing up the walls with some hand claws, the turtles having been specially made by Donnie given their unique hands.

"Good thing that van showed up." Mikey chirped bit of the ways up. Donnie face palming with a sigh, then yelping in pain. Fuyu frowned as the purple clad turtle now had some slight red marks.

"That was the plan Mikey. We knew he was hiding in the ally so Raph and I made him think we would be in the van." Leo explained.

"But we weren't in the van" Mikey looked confused.

"We were faking them out Mikey" Harukaze stated looking amused. Fuyu was giving his brother a look.

"Just keep climbing" leo growled after a moment. 

"Can do" the rest of the climb was in silence. They got to the roof removed a grate from a vent and, after confirming that it was big enough for the turtles, went down it. Leo and Raph went first and managed to knock out two patrolling Krang. 

"Wow. I've never seen anything like this." Donnie awed looking around. Harukaze and Fuyu didn't look much impressed. They'd be more impressed if it was actually done by human hands. "Their using a metal alloy that I don't even recognize." That was the impressive part.

"A metal alloy that even you don't know about. It boggles the mind." Raph snarked getting a glare from Donnie and a wack from the wooden end of Harukaze's Yari.

"Dude you wanna talk metallurgy with me? Bring it." Donnie stated.

"The color is wrong to be copper, brass, bronze, gold, silver or platinum. It would more align with steel and titanium, but they look wrong for that still. Mercury would be melting already and killing people due to it's poisonous nature and lead, on top of being too dark, is poisonous as well" Fuyu stated listing some commonly known metals. "I could continue, but Im only stating the obvious." Raph looked rather off put. Donnie had a bit of a smug look at him.

"I didn't even want to talk about that!" Raph hissed. Fuyu blinked and looked at Donnie who look exasperated.

"Guys, what part of being in an enemy lair do you not understand?" Leo asked walking up to them.

"To be fair wondering what the lair is made of could help in the future." Harukaze muttered. "You know find weak spots, know how to break it that sort of stuff." Still the all continued on till they saw some krang...whose exosuits didn't have the human appearance at all.

"Woah! Alien robots." Donnie was in clear disbelief. Mikey was glancing at him.

"Hmm Alien robots where have I heard that before-" Mikey was going to say something else however.

"Maybe now you won't just write your brother off. Sometimes the one with the wild ideas or impossible seeming facts is the one you should listen too." Fuyu stated, he didn't know where he knew this from but he did. 

"And Ive been saying it for hours" Mikey yelled which then got them shot at. Fuyu cursed as they began fighting. He was long range and only had his bow and shuriken. Soon enough however leo cut the top of one in half and it signaled the end of this scuffle. The other three turtles stood over the defeated kraang and their was a his. The small pink and disturbing alien got up with a screech. Donnie, Raph, and Leo screamed and Mikey knocked it out with his nunchucks.

"See, see it's a brain thing." Mikey stated holding the Kraang up by its tentacles. "I told you! I told you! But only Fuyu would listen! No offence Harukaze I know you just showed up…"

"Brain thing with eyes, and teeth, and tentacles…" Harukaze looked mildly perturbed. Fuyu just patted his brother on the shoulder. The Kraang then woke up with a screech. Then started biting Mikey's arm. The turtles waved said apandage before flinging the kraang off...right into a button that sent off an alarm.

"...oh no." Fuyu said looking at the purple glow coming from everywhere. The other three turtles were ready to yell but.

"At the rate we were going this was gonna happen sooner or later…" Harukaze shrugged.

"Either way let's move." Leo noticed some shadows coming.

"Move where?" That was a good question. Donnie then noticed something.

"I think those are power conduits." He was looking at black and purple tubes.

"Oh that's really interesting. Thanks for sharing Donnie." Raph was then smacked by Fuyu again.

"Meathead, the conduits are all converging that way-"

"Which means there's something important that way" Harukaze grinned under his mask.

"Exactly!" With that Donnie started walking that way followed by their two 'human' allies, Leo smiled at Raph and jestered toward the direction with one of his swords before following. 

"You got spanked" Mikey smiled as he passed Raph. Only to have one of his fingers grabbed. "Ow ow mercy!" Raph let go and the two followed the others. They ran down an hall until Donnie passed a door...he backed up to look in it.

"We found them!" He announced. Fuyu relaxed slightly. Now they just needed to get them out and get out of here. He had his plan b just encase as well. Then they were being shot at.

"We'll hold them off you pick the lock" Leo drew his swords. Fuyu grabbed his shuriken and started throwing them. Leo slashed at a few before being thrown into Donnie, and reminding the purple clad turtle about the lock. Raph then just stabbed it till it opened.

There was apparently another door that the Kraang were using. They were carrying April and Dr. O'Neill off the turtles, Fuyu, and Harukaze followed...while being chased by Kraang. When one tried following them through a pair of doors with handles Raph kicked it back and ripped off its arm putting it in the handles to keep them from getting through. The red clad turtle did not miss his brothers or allies looks. "What?"

"That was exceedingly twisted...and cool but mostly twisted" Harukaze stated. They then heard April yelling and turned to where Kraang were carying her off.

"Lets get them!" Leo called and they ran forward only to stop. A pair of brown thorny vines were draped down in front of them connected to a humanoid plant with yellow eyes and a brown pulsing heart like object in the chest area. The being screeched pinching its claw like...hands?

"You did this to me!" It hissed "now you're going to pay!"

"It's snake he mutated into a...giant weed." Leo observed as they walked back.

"Wait did you not remove the mutagen from the van?" Fuyu asked as snake screeched at them.

"Honestly I'm wondering why stuff like that exsist" Harukaze stated

"It's weird you think he'd mutate into a snake." Clearly Mikey didn't have the same priorities. Harukaze found it funny at least.

"You would if you were an-"

"DO NOT MAKE ME HIT YOU AGAIN!" Fuyu called out snarling some. As snake ripped his stump in two to form legs.

"I'll crush you turtles!" Snake snapped.

"Would it help if we said it was an accident" Harukaze gave Donnie a blank stare. Then turned to his brother who looked resigned. Snake clacked his pincers. "Ill put you down for a no" Donnie stated before they all had to dodge. Leo sliced off one of them and a purple liquid came out of snake's arm?

Mikey freaked out and dodged the purple goop. Snake was screaching before it grew back. It was honestly not that weird in Fuyu's opinion no weirder than poisonous hybrids between starfish and piranhas...where did that come from?

"It grew back? No fair!" They all then turned as they heard a helicopter starting up. Fuyu was worried they were running out of time. April was being marched into the copter with her dad.

"Donnie go!" Donnie wasted no time getting there with help. The rest of them fighting snake. Mikey had switched his nunchuck into kusagama mode and was slashing any of the plant appendages that got near as did Leo and Harukaze. Fuyu was doing his best to use his shuriken,kunai, and arrows to pin down the offenders. It didn't work.

Raph tried using his climbing claws as a way to slice apart the legs. It failed and he instead pinned snake down temporarily and lept off his head. He tried going to assist Donnie only to be grabbed by a vine and thrown into the others.

"Snakeweed is really powerful!" 

"Snakeweed?" Raph asked

"Oh my god no wonder you and Fuyu are fast friends your both bad ay naming things" Harukaze deadpanned.

"Im not that bad-"

"You named your pet falcon Falcon! Mikey just named a plant mutant after a plant!" Harukaze stated.

"We just need to hold it off until donnie gets back" Leo was exasperated clearly, there was a crash and Kraang started coming in. "While not getting shot by alien robots."

"With brains!" Mikey stated

"Let it go man." Raph sighed. With that the fight continued. Unfortunately they were losing and the next time Fuyu went to grab a shuriken or arrow...he was out.

"Oh no" Fuyu gulped a bit. He had two options. One was use his plan b. The other was smack the plant or exosuits piloted by disturbing aliens with his bow. One was bad because it's something he should be keeping under wraps. The other was bad because he would end up weaponless.

"What's the plan again cheif?" Raph asked as the five of them then got knocked down.

"I'm working on it!" Leo stated before a tendril wrapped around his ankle and drew him into the air. Fuyu weighed his options before a shuriken formed out of ice appeared in his hand and was thrown to cut Leo free. Still the blue clad turtle saw something to help. "The power conduit!"

"What about it?" Leo made hand motions and they all knew what he meant. The five of them went and slashed at snakes legs, Fuyu doing so with a kunai his brother handed him. 

Mikey, Fuyu, Harukaze and Raph served as the distractions while Leo set it up. leading snakeweed and the Kraang to it. Leo pinned snakeweed to it. Then got off it as the kraang shot it. Snakeweek screamed as most of his body blew up. The turtles then ran to rejoin Donnie and the now rescued April.

Later they were standing on a balcony with april sitting on a windowsill. "You gonna be ok?" Donnie asked.

"I guess." April sighed "my aunt says I can stay here as long as I want. But Ill be a lot better when I track down the creeps who took my dad."

"Won't the police help?" Leo asked.

"Not likely" Fuyu frowned.

"When you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously." April laughed half heartedly.

"I hear that." Harukaze patted the back of Mikey's shell. 

"April I promise you we will not rest until we find him" Donnie vowed. Fuyu and Harukaze nodded in agreement, they could only imagine what she was going through.

"We wont?" The 'human' brothers turned and glared at Raph.

"No we wont" Leo stated with a no arguing tone.

"Thank you, but it's not your fight."

"Actually it is Harukaze and I's fight. The Kraang according to Snake before he was Snakeweed said they were kidnapping scientists. Our dad is a scientist." Fuyu stated causing the turtles to look at him in shock.

"And it's our fight too" Donnie stated gently. April smiled at him before the six of them had to leave.  
….

"Boys are you ok?" Dr. Jullian asked. Fretting over the two. They came home looking more battered than normal! The two took off their masks and hoods.

"We had one wild night." Echo chuckled "Zane more than me."

"I'm honestly surprised how much can be done in one night right now." Zane looked tired. "We will tell you after we change."

A little bit later, and much shock from their father, the three Jullians paled. One of the Hamato's shurikens was found undamaged, as was Zane's ice shuriken. Honestly Zane thought it would have melted by now. "We need to be even more careful now...Oroku Saki may come to New York." Dr Jullian's face had a grave look on it.

….  
Later with Jay  
….

He had recorded the news feed that had gone out only a couple hours ago. He had it paused on the shuriken. The symbol of the metal shuriken. It was the same symbol that his necklace had. He rubbed the silver pendant lightly. Jay wondered what it meant.

…..  
With the ninjas  
…..

"THE MASTER OF ICE IS IN NEW YORK?!" Kai slammed his hands on a table.

"And is apparently a ninja…" Cole blinked "working with other ninjas."

"Do you think it's white or bronze?" Nya asked.

"Maybe but neither showed powers...then again we don't use ours unless needed. I guess we can only wait and see." Lloyd frowned. The others nodded at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time it's turtle temper with twist


End file.
